1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to model aircraft and more specifically to a device for preventing the fouling of control lines for tethered aircraft controlled by means of radio frequency transmission. The device of the present invention is a coupling for model aircraft attached by a semi rigid conduit to a base control unit. The rigid conduit is a composite material tube providing anti-sway control. The tube houses a lubricant and drive cable connected to a coupling connecting the aircraft to the base control unit. The rigid conduit has an attachable/detachable coupling that mates with the aircraft attachable/detachable aircraft coupling whereby various aircraft may be substituted. At the other distal end the rigid member is removably secured to a drive module housing the drive motor that forms part of the base control unit.
With the aircraft removed the drive motor/rigid conduit member extends in a vertical orientation. When the aircraft is attached the rigid member extends in the horizontal plane.
The base module houses a power supply, RF receiver servo motor and speed control. A hand held remote control unit is used to transmit control signals for the aircraft elevator control and prop speed.
Because of the coupling the aircraft is able to rotate 360xc2x0 at any point in the flight path in addition to performing various stunt maneuvers such as tail wags, stalls, inverted flight, loops, flips and much more. The fuselage of the aircraft is constructed of a durable material that can sustain a crash without damaging the fuselage or wing stations of the aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tethered or controlled toy aircraft designed to improve the tethered line application of flight. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,414 issued to Brandon et al. on Jul. 1, 1930.
Another patent was issued to Rittenhouse on Aug. 18, 1931 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,483. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,117 was issued to Taylor on Mar. 28, 1961 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 20, 1962 to Schlau as U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,070.
Another patent was issued to Crawford on Apr. 24, 1962 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,733. Another patent was issued to Dube et al on Aug. 22, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,514. Another patent was issued to Meyer on May 8, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,424. Another patent was issued to Keele et al on Oct. 2, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,702. Another patent was issued to Holt on Jan. 23, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,711.
The invention relates to aerial advertising devices of the captive balloon or airplane type and has for its principal object to provide an article of this character suspended from an overhead support permitting the movement of the airplane in a circular path beneath the support mechanism.
This invention relates to improvements in toys, and has for its principal object to provide a mechanical toy adapted to swing in circles about the base of a flexible anchor or support to which it is secured.
The invention relates to devices for controlling the flight of tethered model aircraft and, more particularly to devices enabling the user to control the aircraft from a location outside the flight circle.
The invention relates to a tethered toy and pylon or anchor therefor and has for its principal object the provision of a novel and improved tethered toy and power pylon in which power for propelling the toy is supplied by means carried by the pylon and transmitted to the motor equipped toy to cause the toy to travel a circular path determined by the length of the tether which is anchored at one end to the toy and at the other end to the pylon by a suitable pivot or swivel.
This invention relates to toy aircraft of the power driven type capable of sustained flight and is commonly tethered by means of a strong cable, the end of which is held and controlled by the operator to cause the aircraft to fly in closed circles.
A slip ring assembly employs an elongated shaft which has a number of axially extending surface channels about its circumference and which has mounted thereon a number of contact sets consisting of an annular spacer and a contact member. Each contact member has an element projecting into one of the channels and connected to a lead wire seated therein, and each contact member has at least a portion of its external surface paretically exposed for electrical contact by an external member.
An amusement device which includes a craft, such as a model airplane, attached by a power cable and a tethering line to a control means which includes an upright general hollow support pylon for tethered flying of the craft about the pylon. The tethering line is threaded for free movement through the hollow pylon, extends from the top thereof for connection to the craft, and extends from the bottom thereof for manipulation whereby the flight of the craft may be controlled simply by pulling in or paying out the tethered line.
A remotely controlled tethered toy in which a pair of airplanes are suspended from individual arms, the arms being individually rotatably coupled to the top of a pylon with electrical power being supplied to electric motors in each of the toys through slip rings and a pair of individually controlled switches.
An electrically powered tethered model airplane connected to a central post or pylon. The tether line is also the electrical wire to supply power to the electrical motor in the airplane that drives the propeller. The airplane assembly typically has two airplanes connected to the central pylon. A unique connection arrangement at the interface of the tether lines and central pylon allows not only for electrical contact, but also for circular movement of the tether lines and planes around the pylon without becoming wrapped or wound on the pylon. Two transformers are connected to the electrical connection at the top of the pylon, enabling two operators to control their respective airplanes for various maneuvers.
The present invention discloses a model aircraft for preventing the fouling of control lines for tethered aircraft controlled by means of radio frequency transmission. The present invention has a coupling for model aircraft attached by a semi rigid conduit to a base control unit. The rigid conduit is a composite material tube providing anti-sway control. The tube houses a lubricant and drive cable connected to a coupling connecting the aircraft to the base control unit. The rigid conduit has an attachable/detachable coupling that mates with the aircraft having an attachable/detachable aircraft coupling whereby various aircraft may be substituted. At the other distal end the rigid member is removably secured to a drive module housing the drive motor that forms part of the base control unit. The base module houses a power supply, receiver, servo motor and speed control. A hand held remote control unit is used to transmit control signals for the aircraft elevator control and prop speed. Because of the coupling the aircraft is able to rotate 360 degrees at any point in the flight path in addition to performing various stunt maneuvers such as tail wags, stalls, inverted flight, loops, flips and much more.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a radio frequency operated tethered aircraft.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a radio frequency transmitter that sends signals to a receiver device located within a base unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a radio frequency control line style flight device where a signal is sent from a transmitter to a receiver within a base unit and via cables to the aircraft.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a radio frequency operated tethered aircraft that consists of a base unit controlling a model aircraft that flies in a dome motion around the base unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a radio frequency operated tethered aircraft having a base unit consisting of a servo motor, battery, receiver, drive motor, spring, drive cable, elevator cable, and semi rigid conduit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a radio frequency operated tethered aircraft having a base unit with a drive motor connected to a carbon fiber tube. The carbon fiber tube contains a drive control cable which delivers rotational forces to the propeller and an exteriorly attached elevator cable connected to the aircraft elevator flap.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a radio frequency transmitter that sends signals to a receiver device located within a base unit that controls a line style flight device via cables to the aircraft. Also providing a tethered aircraft that flies in a dome motion around the base unit.
In addition a radio frequency operated tethered aircraft having a base unit containing two servo motors, a battery, receiver and a drive motor. The drive motor is located at one distal end of the carbon fiber tube. Within the carbon fiber tube runs a drive control cable extending to the propeller and the elevator on the aircraft.
The present invention also provides a quick release for exchanging types of aircraft. The aircraft are constructed of a durable material that can sustain a crash without damaging the fuselage or wing stations of the aircraft.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.